Just a girl
by sodapopluver
Summary: Six years ago, Layla lived in Tulsa with the gang. When her parent's moved when she was ten, and struck it big in the money department, will things be the same when she goes back? Will she fall in love with a greaser?
1. Home

Hey guys. This is my first fanfic in a while. I wrote a lot of Outsiders ones when I was fourteen…now I'm sixteen…haha. Yeah. I went a while. Well anyways. I hope you enjoy. I think my writing style has changed a bit. Hopefully this one will be better than the others. RXR please. 

**The bus train ride was a gruesome one. The seat was hard, and there was a creepy old guy staring at me most of the time. I kept having to remind myself where I was going. It was the only way to keep myself from screaming. Tulsa Oklahoma. Home. I hadn't been there since I was like ten, but I still thought of it as home. It was my favorite place in the world. We moved to Chicago when my dad's job transferred him. But I still thought of it everyday. I talked to the guys a couple times a week too. Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve. They were my best friends when we were younger. My mom had been friends with Mrs. Curtis since before even Darry was born. It killed her when she died. I was a year older than Ponyboy, and too young for Darry to care about, so Sodapop was my best friend. Just a year older. I was now fifteen, almost sixteen years old. I was going to see them for the first time in all those years. **

**Mom and Dad were going to Europe for the summer and thought it would be nice for me to go home and catch up with the guys. Translation: They had no where else to send me. My mom, dad, and I weren't that close. I never fully forgave them for moving. I was surprised they were sending me to stay in a house with a bunch of guys and no supervision, but I decided not to ask any questions. They must still think of them as little boys. We moved for money of course. We went from living with nothing, to being able to get everything we'd ever wanted. I knew I wouldn't fit in too well where I was going. I packed only clothes with no designer labels, and decided to only where a hint of eye liner. I chose my most casual clothes for the greeting day. A pair of jeans, (my only jeans) and a tight black t-shirt I had picked up on the way to the train station. **

**When the train finally reached Tulsa, I was surprised to still recognize everything. I probably could have made my way to the Curtis house on foot, but I decided to go the safe route and take a taxi. Good choice, I thought as we passed a person getting jumped on the side of the road. I felt myself cringe. When we pulled up to the small house, I noticed that it looked exactly the same. Minus the flowers in the front yard of course. Mrs. Curtis always kept that up. **

**I drug my bags to the porch, and knocked on the door softly. I was suddenly nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if they expected the same girl that used to play tag in the back yard? What if I didn't like them? What if they had gotten mean since their parent's died? I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps approach the door. When it opened, I was surprised to see a big muscular guy on the other side of the screen door. He looked surprised at me too. His eyes bugged a bit, before he put on a warm smile. "Layla!"**

"**Darry, wow. You've changed," I said softly as he ushered me inside and took my bags. He pushed them against the wall and called his brothers. **

**A smaller guy came walking out of the kitchen. I was surprised at how…old he looked. I guess it didn't click that Pony would have aged too. "Ponyboy, you've grown up…" He smiled big and gave me a hug.**

"**It's real nice to see you again Lay." **

"**LAYLA!" I was suddenly being picked up and swung around the room. **

"**Heya Sodapop. How've you been?" He put me down and backed away. There stood three men. They weren't the little boys I had left. I guess they were thinking the same thing about me. I examined them, while they looked be over. I saw Ponyboy's ears get red, making me blush. "What?"**

"**Y-You've changed," Darry choked out. I laughed and nodded.**

"**Yeah, you know, almost six years can do that for you. I'm surprised at how handsome you guys have gotten though." They all sort of blushed. **

"**Yeah, so how have the guys been?" I asked trying to make small talk. **

"**They're pretty good I guess. Same ole," Pony shrugged, "Dally just got out of jail, hey, you never met Dal did ya?"**

**I shook my head, "No, who is he?"**

"**Friend," Darry sighed, "Just be careful around him. He's not as…nice as the rest of us."**

"**Hmm," I sighed, "I'm hungry. The train ride was so long."**

"**I think the guys are going to the Dingo, wanna go meet up with them?" Soda asked grabbing his shoes. **

"**Sureee," I smiled, "Gosh, I cant get over how…cute you guys are. I feel like I missed so much moving away."**

"**Yeah, you look cute too," Soda grinned as we made our way out the door. **

**This is it for now. I'm tired. :p. I'll update with more tomorrow. Please review. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I just wanted to get it started while I had the idea in my head. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Brotherly Love

**Okay, I'm well rested now :) Thanks for everyone who read. Please read and review!! Oh, and sorry in advance for any Typos, I'm on my mom's computer and it doesn't have spell check. I'll profread the best I can. **

When we pulled up to the Dingo, there was a preppy looking kid getting a blade held to him. That sure made me feel safe. I looked over at Darry, who was squished in the drivers seat. His truck was not meant to hold three big guys and me. I was pushed in between Pony and Soda, not that I minded too much.

"It's okay Kiddo," Darry said softly as he pulled into the empty spot closest to the building, "We wont let anything happen to you." I nodded, trying not to pass judgement on the way these people lived. I had not too long ago lived in the same neighborhood. I guess money really did change you, as much as I hated to admit it. I swallowed as we got out of the truck. Pony helped me out on his side, and I waited for Darry to come along on the other side. He placed a protective arm around me.

"Thanks Dar," I smiled up at him. I glanced over at Pony, who was walking slowly behind us. Soda was laughing at something, making Pony's ears turn bright red. "Hey," I whispered to Darry, "Is it weird that I'm really attracted to Ponyboy?" I grinned big so it didn't sound too creepy.

"Why would it be weird?" Darry raised and eyebrow.

"Well," I sighed, "He's a year younger than me...well, a year and a few months younger than me. I've never liked a younger guy before."

Darry chuckled and squeezed my arm, "Eh, it's okay. I thought you'd like Soda, but Pony's a good kid. I think he likes you too. I've never seen him blush so much. Watch out though, Soda seems to have his eye on you too. He was so excited about you coming down here. It's all I've heard about for weeks." I looked back at the guys again. I had never seen Soda that way. He was more like a brother to me growing up. I guess he was handsome. And really sweet.

When we got inside, I scanned the room quickly, looking for fimilar faces. I saw a group of four boys siting in a booth in the back. Darry ushered me toward them, letting go of me when we reached it.

"There is no way this is Ms. Layla. You're much to pretty." Two-Bit. I knew it was him instantly.

"Two-Bit!" I squealed dispite myself, "It's so nice to see you again!" He stood up and pulled me into a huge hug. I couldn't breath for a full five seconds, but I didn't mind. I was so thrilled to see my Two-Bit again. When I was finally set free, I saw the same shy face I had seen six years ago. "Oh Johnny," I smiled warmly, "You look exactly the same as I remember."

"Nice to see you," Johnny said softly, getting up from his seat next to Two-Bit. "I've missed you." I went in for a hug, and tried not to take it to heart how quickly he pulled away.

"Aw, same shy kid I left," I winked. Johnny smiled slightly and sat back down. "Steve..." I said catiously, remembering how he used to constantly pick on me. When we played tag, he would catch me by grabbing onto a pigtail. He hated me because of how close I was to Soda. I acted like I hated him too. But I didn't.

"Wow kid, you look....different." He got up slowly putting his hands in his pocket.

I laughed and pulled him into a hug, "Come on, I think it's time to burry the hatchet. We're old enough to get over the fact that you totally wish you were me."

Two-Bit laughed loudest. I glanced over at the guy who was smacking him gum in the booth. He was the only one still seated.

Pony stepped forward, "Uh, Dally this Layla, Layla, this is Dal." I smiled politely over at him.

"Nice to meet you."

Dally raised an eyebrow, "Well well, It's nice to meet you too."

"Watch it Dal," Darry said firmly, "She's practically family." I blushed slightly, I could just feel it. Dally wasn't bad looking, but I didn't have a very good feeling around him. I didn't feel safe.

When we got done eating, Ponyboy looked over at me, "Hey, ah, do you want to walk home with me?" I was a little taken aback when Darry butted in.

"No way, you guy's aren't walking all the way home alone. It's starting to get dark. Do you even have a blade on you Pony?" A blade? My little Pony carrying a blade? I couldn't Imagine that.

"No, but I'm sure Soda will let me borrow his, please Darry," Ponyboy sounded like a little child begging his parent's for a new toy. It made me think he was even cuter.

"You guys can walk home if you get someone else to walk with you," Darry said, "Sorry kid, I know you want to go alone, but it ain't gonna happen."

Pony sighed loudly, "Hey Soda, you wanna walk home with me and Layla?"

Soda's eyes lit up, "Sure. Of course."

I began to shiver as we began to walk towards the house. The sun had gone down completely and there was a cool breeze blowing my hair out of my face. I wished I had brought a sweater, but I didn't have one that would...well, fit in too well. "Are you cold?" Soda whisperd into my ear, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Yeah, a little bit," I said softly, hoping they would mistake the pink in my cheeks for coldness. Soda pulled off his plaid shirt and wrapped around my shoulders. He placed an arm around me and held me close.

"Better?" He asked looking down into my eyes. I heard Ponyboy make some sort of noise on the other side of me, but I couldn't make it out. I was in a trance. I nodded slightly.

Ponyboy picked up his pace and walked in front of us the rest of the way home. Soda rubbed my arms, "I've missed you so much Layla. I've thought about you everyday since you left. It's so nice to have you here for the summer. It's nice to see you haven't changed too much."

I looked up at him, trying to avoid his eyes as to not get caught up again, "Aw, I missed you too. I've missed all of you. I never wanted to leave. I hated my parent's for making me. I love you guys so much. I feel like I've missed so much."

"Well, we have three months to catch up," Soda grinned, "And hey, we're older now. We can find ways to see each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we don't have to go six years in between visits anymore," I lay my head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

"You're so beautiful Layla," Soda said moving his face closer to mine. At that moment, we reached the house and Ponyboy turned around.

"Hey Layla, let me show you where you're staying." He grabbed my hand and led me quickly into the house, "It's my room. I'm gonna stay with Soda while you're here."

"Are you sure? I don't mind the couch at all."

"Uhm," Pony looked down, "I've, ah, been sleeping in there since a little while after Mom and Dad died, so uh, I don't mind." He looked so embarrassed. I knew I had to change the subject.

"Well thanks Pony, wanna help me get settled then?" He was quickly walking to the room. I laughed to myself at how eager he was. When we got in the room, I was surprised to see him close the door behind us. I felt comfortable alone with him though. More safe then I had felt the whole time I had been there. I tossed my bags in the closet, not bothering to unpack or anything. I hopped onto the bed where Pony was already seated.

"Do you like Soda?" He asked bluntly, "He likes you, I just...wasn't sure if you liked him too."

"I don't know. It's like I almost have to get to know you guys all over again. It's been so long. Things cant exactly just pick up where they left off you know?"

"Yeah, but, do you like, think he's cute?" Pony asked shyly.

I giggled, "What's with all the questions about Soda? Geeze Ponyboy. Well, yes, I do think he's cute." Pony looked down sadly. "But, I think you're cute too. Really cute."

"Really?" Pony asked smiling brightly, "Like, cuter than Soda?"

"Hm," I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Yes, I think you're cuter than him. Don't tell him I said that though." Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Ponyboy leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

**Yeah, well thats it. Thanks for reading. Please review. The next one will be longer; I hope. **


End file.
